Héroe
by o-SilverLady-o
Summary: Songfic ConanShinichi obtiene una prueba irrefutable ejem de que Ran no siente por él lo mismo que antes... pero ¿qué pasaría si los hombres de negro la secuestraran delante de sus ojos? argumento muy usado, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa


Héroe:  
  
By: Silver Lady  
  
Salió de la escuela Tentai con Ayumi, Genta, y Mitsusiko, sus ahora compañeros de clase y aventuras. Ayumi le paró:  
  
Conan, ¿te vienes a jugar al fútbol con nosotros?- dijo entusiasmada  
  
¡Eso juguemos un partido! ¡Esta vez te voy a a ganar!- exclamó Genta.  
  
¡Oh, no!. Si al menos estuviera Haibara. piensa, Shinichi, piensa una excusa. Ai se había ido a Kyoto, a casa de un amigo del profesor Agase , para evitar que los hombres de negro les vieran juntos. y, sinceramente, el colegio no era lo mismo sin ella (Nota de Silver Lady: NO, esto no es un Ai/Conan, por si lo habíais pensado, ya visteis el summary ¿no?)  
  
Este.lo siento, pero he quedado con Ran -dijo Conan- otro día iré, os lo prometo  
  
¿Has quedado con ella?- preguntó Mitsusiko  
  
¡Entonces podemos ir contigo!- propuso Ayumi  
  
¡No, no hace falta!- se apresuró a decir - ¡Lo siento, me voy! ¡Nos vemos mañana!- se despidió corriendo hacia el instituto  
  
Vamos, Ran, date prisa- gritó Sonoko  
  
Espera un momento ,Osamu me ha dicho que me tiene que preguntar una cosa.  
  
No será que quieres estar a solas con él, ¿verdad?- dijo mirándola con una mirada pícara. Luego, corriendo hacia la salida y despidiéndose con la mano, exclamó- ¡Llámame en cuanto llegues a casa!  
  
¡Lo haré!- después, cuando perdio de vista a Sonoko, vío que un chico se acercaba- ¡Hola Osamu! ¿Qué querías preguntarme?  
  
Osamu Fujimine era el típico alumno que tenía un éxito arrollador entre las féminas, aunque gracias a que siempre estaba "ocupado" no era precisamente alumno modelo. Pelo largo y negro, ojos oscuros que ahogaban en la pasión a todas las chicas. o casi todas. Éste sonrió al ver a Ran, y dijo misteriosamente:  
  
Aquí no.- la cogió de un brazo y la arrastró hacia la parte de atrás  
  
Conan pasaba por detrás del instituto pensado en cómo le había ido la jornada escolar, cuando oyó agitarse unos arbustos. Muy escandaloso para ser un páajro, pensó, y, subiéndose a un árbol, intentó ver lo que había provocado el sonido. El guaperas del instituto, Osamu , estaba besándose con alguna chica, como siempre. Al final todas acaban picando, no sé cómo se las ingenia ese idiota. sudó de vergüenza ajena y estaba dispuesto a dejar a los tortolitos cuando vio algo que le dejó de piedra. La chica era Ran, y no parecía estar haciendo ningún esfuerzo por liberarse de Osamu. Inmediatamente, apartó al vista, y se alejó corriendo de allí.  
  
Quiero ser tu héroe  
  
¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Acaso no le echaba de menos, acaso ya no le quería? ¡Mierda, había llegado tarde, él se le había adelantado. maldita sea, si fuera todavía Shinichi Kudo. ¡pero estaba en ese cuerpo de niño, que le limitaba toda posibilidad de.! ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué hoy, precisamente hoy, tenía que haber ido a buscar a Ran al instituto? Dudas. muchas dudas estaban en su cabeza desde hacía mucho tiempo, ya no sabía cómo le iba, cómo estaba. y sobretodo con quien estaba, y hoy le había vencido la curiosidad, y se había acercado. ahora su miedo se había convertido en realidad. miedo de que dejase de quererle y que le dejara por otro. si le hubiese dicho lo que sentía cuando todavía no era Conan , podría haberla hecho feliz, podría. podría haber evitado eso.  
  
Si una vez yo pudiera llegar  
  
a erizar de frío tu piel  
  
a quemar, que sé yo, tu boca  
  
y morirme allí después  
  
Ella se había preocupado por él, claro que sí, al fin y al cabo era su amigo ¿no?. pero había desaparecido de su vida diaria, tan sólo la llamaba de vez en cuando, para que no estuviera triste, y para que le hablase como cuando estaba con él, Shinichi, no ahora, con su personalidad de Conan. sencillamente no era lo mismo. qué más daba eso, seguir fingiendo que todavía estaba vivo no había servido de nada, al final había decidido continuar su vida sin estar todo el día pendiente de él. ojalá pudiera volver a ser Shinichi, y hablar con ella, dejarlo claro, que le importaba, que la quería.que sufría por ella. ojalá.  
  
Y si entonces  
  
temblaras por mí  
  
lloraras al verme sufrir  
  
ay sin dudar tu vida entera dar  
  
cómo yo la doy por ti.  
**********  
  
¿Qué le había pasado? No lo entendía.Ran estaba confundida y asustada, sobre todo confundida. por todo ¿Por qué había tenido que pasar eso? ¿Por qué tenía que haber correspondido el beso de Osamu? Si no fuera porque la tenía bien sujeta, le habría dado un buen golpe de kárate. aunque la verdadera razón de que no lo hubiera hecho (y eso la avergonzaba aún más) es que se había dejado llevar ¿Quién no lo habría hecho, con un beso tan apasionado como ése? Pero había conseguido librarse de él, y ahora, mientras ya se había hecho de noche por el horario de invierno, iba hacia su casa, esperando que su padre no se hubiera dado cuenta de su retraso. sin poder evitarlo, pensó en Shinichi . ¿qué tal le iría? ¡A lo mejor la había llamado y no estaba en casa! Aceleró el paso, tiritando de frío y echando vapor por la boca al espirar.  
  
Cuando iba a cruzar la calle la vio ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿No debería estar besándose con su "querido" Osamu? Disimuló apartando la mirada, como si no la hubiera visto, aunque la vigilaba de reojo, y a juzgar por el paso al que iba, parecía tener prisa. problema suyo, él no tenía la culpa de que llegara tarde a casa por estar con su "novio". pero. no quería dejarla sola, aún sentía algo por ella, y además. ¡el también llegaba tarde!  
  
Una furgoneta se paró al lado de Ran cuando pasaba por una esquina y se abrió la puerta. Una figura vestida de negro la interrumpió el paso.  
  
¿Eres Ran Mouri?  
  
¿Y a usted qué le importa?- dicho esto, desvió su camino con la intención de evitar a aquel hombre vestido de negro, pero él la cogió del brazo, reteniéndola.  
  
Claro que lo eres. y sabemos que conoces a Shinichi Kudo.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Shinichi Kudo? -preguntó sorprendida ¿De qué le conocerían?  
  
Ven conmigo, niña- le exigió el hombre.  
  
¡No!- dicho esto, le pegó una patada en las piernas, desequilibrándole, y cuando el hombre caía la suelo, una sombra le puso un pañuelo en la boca a Ran, adormeciéndola. El otro hombre que había dormido a la chica ayudó al MIB a incorporarse, y entre los dos la metieron en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta.  
  
Conan reconoció las voces de los dos hombres de negro: eran Gin y Vodka. Corrió hacia el coche cuando se puso en marcha, pero no llegaba. empezaba a cansarse. no, no podía. tenía que alcanzar la furgoneta.  
  
Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
  
Si pudiera ser tu Dios  
  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
  
puede ser mi salvación.  
  
Haciendo un último esfuerzo, se agarró al pomo de la puerta. Los hombres de negro, sorprendidos, pararon el coche y abrieron la puerta.  
  
¿Pero que co.? ¿Eh? -exclamó Vodka viendo que no había nadie.- ¡No hay nadie!  
  
Mira dentro del coche- ordenó Gin. Vodka abrió las puertas, pero lo único que había era el cuerpo de la chica que acababan de secuestrar. No debían ser demasiado inteligentes, porque cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se habría dado cuanta de la presencia de Conan, escondido detrás del cuerpo de Ran.  
  
Debió golpearse cuando arrancamos.- comentó Vodka en voz alta.  
  
Pues vámonos.- dicho esto, los dos hombres volvieron a montar en la furgoneta, si darse cuenta de la presencia del "pequeño" detective  
  
********** Coge a la chica- ordenó de nuevo Gin, cuando llegaron al almacén donde se escondían.- Y despiértala.  
  
Vodka llevó a Ran adentro, y la dejó en el suelo, en una parte rodeada de cajas de cartón y cubos de basura. Gin no esperó a Vodka, y, tirándole un vaso de agua fría a la cara, despertó a Ran, y le quitó un pañuelo que le habían atado ala boca:  
  
Dinos dónde está ese dichoso Shinichi Kudo. o no vivirás por mucho tiempo más.  
  
La chica intentó huir, pero tanto sus manos como sus pies estaban atados. Decidió hacer como si no supiera nada y dijo:  
  
¿Quién es ese Shinichi? ¡Yo no conozco a ese tal.! ¡No sé de quien me están hablando! - exclamó, haciendo una gran interpretación, que desgraciadamente los MIB no creyeron  
  
Eres una buena actriz, pero no te servirá de nada, sabemos perfectamente que estás en contacto con él por teléfono. y que sigue vivo.  
  
¿Qué cómo que sigue vivo? ¿Qué quieren decir?  
  
Creo que no estás muy informada, niña, pero no te preocupes. simplemente, intentamos matar a tu amigo, y falló, ya que la policía sigue contando con él ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Kudo? ¡Habla!  
  
¡No pienso decir nada que perjudique a Shinichi!- declaró Ran, mirando fijamente a Gin.- ¡Hagan lo que quieran, pero no conseguirán nada!  
  
¡Maldita.!- Gin le dio un golpe a Ran, y ella quedó semi-inconsciente.- Y ahora.  
  
Bastardos- Conan apretó los puños con rabia, pero ahora no podía hacer nada. Lo peor es que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que Gin le había descubierto, pues rápidamente abrió la puerta y le agarró por la camiseta.  
  
¡Canta, niño de mierda! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Gin, cálmate, sólo es un crío- intentó tranquilizarle Vodka.- Mátale y sigamos interrogando a la chica.  
  
¿Con qué te matamos, niño?- preguntó cruelmente Gin a Conan.- Un momento. el veneno.  
  
¿Qué veneno?  
  
El mismo con el que creíamos matar a Kudo ¿recuerdas?  
  
Pero ya no estamos seguros de que funcione.  
  
Puede que con adultos no, pero no creo que el crío lo aguante. le matará  
  
Maldita sea, tiene razón.  
  
Conan nunca lo había pensado, pero cabía la posibilidad, que, como todas las drogas, el veneno tuviera un efecto más peligroso en un niño de su edad. y por mucho que siguiera siendo el detective adolescente Shinichi Kudo, tenía el metabolismo de un crío. Sin que él pudiera evitarlo, Vodka le hizo tragar la pastilla y beber agua violentamente, haciendo que le chico tosiera fuertemente, pero los hombres de negro le volvieron a dejar abandonado, esta vez al lado de unos contenedores de basura.  
  
Mierda. esta vez no voy a sobrevivir.Ran. no puedo.ayudarla.pero tengo que hacerlo.Ran.  
  
Si supieras  
  
la locura que llevo  
  
que me hiere  
  
y me mata por dentro  
  
Poco a poco, Conan se arrastró a la puerta del almacén, pero estaba muy cansado.ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas. sólo un poco más. no podía rendirse ahora.  
  
Lo siento, Ran. mis huesos. vuelven a derretiste. ahora sí que es el fin. adiós  
  
y que más da  
  
mira que al final  
  
lo que importa es que te quiero  
********** Vodka, ves a tirar el cadáver del crío. ya debe estar más que muerto.ja, ja, ja.- ordenó Gin.  
  
Vodka, obediente, se dirigió a los contenedores.  
  
Gin, se ha escapado  
  
¿QUÉ?  
  
Se ha ido no está aq.- se oyó un cuerpo caer. Gin corrió donde su compañero y lo encontró apoyado en la pared.  
  
¿Qué ha sido eso, Vodka?  
  
Nada, jefe- dijo con voz tranquila, pero Gin desconfió  
  
¿Qué te pasa?  
  
¿Cómo crees que ha podido sobrevivir un niño pequeño al veneno?  
  
¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora? ¡Lo más importante es encontrarlo y acabar con él! A veces las apariencias engañan, Gin.  
  
¿De qué me estás hablando?- el cuerpo de Vodka cayó al suelo.- ¿Es que estás borracho?- sin embargo, Vodka no contestó. Gin se agachó a él y sorprendido, oyó los ronquidos de su compañero.- ¿Qué coño está pasando aquí? ¡Vodka!  
  
Decía- una voz sonó a sus espaldas- que las apariencias engañan.- Gin se giró y vio un rostro muy familiar. Abrió los ojos sorprendido.  
  
¡Tú!  
  
Sí, yo- la figura se acercó más a la luz. Su rostro tenía unos cuantos golpes y parecía lago debilitado, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.- Shinichi Kudo ¿os creías que estaba muerto? Tu compañero pensaba lo mismo que tú. y pagó las consecuencias.  
  
¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?  
  
No te lo puedo decir. Simplemente, vine a decirte que os vais a arrepentir de todo lo que habéis hecho.- sin avisar, Shinichi le dio a Gin un golpe en el estómago. El MIB se retorció en el suelo y quedó inconsciente. Cogió el pendiente-teléfono y llamó a la comisaría de policía.  
  
¿Sí?- preguntó el inspector Megure.  
  
Hola, inspector Megure. Soy Shinichi  
  
¿Kudo? ¿Dónde estás?  
  
Estoy en los viejos almacenes de la compañía Tsutami. Venga lo más rápido posible, por favor. Tengo a un par de criminales esperándole  
  
¿Qué.?  
  
Deprisa, por favor- Shinichi colgó y corrió a los almacenes- ¡Ran!  
  
Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
  
Si pudiera ser tu Dios  
  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
  
puede ser mi salvación  
  
¡Ran!- al final del almacén encontró a la chica, tendida en el suelo.- ¡Por favor.Ran.!- le apartó el pelo de la cara para darle unas palmaditas en las mejillas y descubrió una marca de golpe.- Malditos cabrones- murmuró. Ran reaccionó y abrió ligeramente los ojos.  
  
¿Shin.shinichi?- Ran abrió los ojos del todo para comprobar si eso no era una ilusión. Shinichi le acarició la mejilla y Ran pudo sentir el calor de su mano.- ¿Eres tú, de verdad?  
  
¿Estás bien, Ran?  
  
Ahaa......  
  
déjame tocarte, quiero acariciarte  
  
una vez mas, mira que al final  
  
lo que importa es que te quiero  
  
Sí- contestó, pero al intentar incorporarse, se llevó una mano a la espalda.  
  
Voy a llamar al hospital- cogió de nuevo el pendiente y empezó a marcar el número de la clínica más cercana. Habló un momento con los del hospital y volvió a estar atento a Ran.  
  
Entre los dos se produjo un silencio incómodo. La chica intentaba analizar todo lo que había ocurrido: Osamu, el secuestro. y la aparición de Shinichi. Vestía con una especie de mono de trabajo viejo y sucio, que ponía "Tsutami"  
  
(NSL: Me di cuenta de que Shin no tenía ropa. Y ESTO NO ES UN FIC LEMON, así que tuve que inventarme algo ¿no? ^ ^)  
  
¿Cómo has llegado aquí?  
  
Eh. pues verás.. ^_^Uuuu -¿Y ahora que la digo?. ¿Le cuento la verdad o me invento una excusa barata?- Ran, resulta que.  
  
Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta hasta el último momento, Gin se abalanzó sobre Kudo, devolviéndole el golpe de antes.  
  
¡Shinichi!- exclamó Ran. Intentó ir en su ayuda, pero seguía teniendo las manos y los pies atados. Le dolían demasiado las muñecas: se le estaba cortando la circulación.- ¡Shinichiii.!  
  
¿Creías que me habías dejado inconsciente? ¡Sólo estaba fingiendo!- le decía Gin al detective con una sonrisa diabólica. A continuación, le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Shinichi cayó boca abajo, en el suelo. Se pasó la lengua por los labios: sangre.  
  
Maldito.- Shinichi intentó ponerse en pie.- Mi pierna.creo que me he hecho un esguince.  
  
Ahora- dijo Gin cogiendo una pistola de su cintura- Muere de una vez Kudo.  
  
¡Alto, policía!- gritó el Inspector Megure- ¡Deje el arma en el suelo!  
  
Así que has llamado a la policía.- miró de reojo los coches aparcados en la entrada. Entre los policías estaba la joven que habían secuestrado, aquella Ran Mouri.- ¿Has venido por ella, cierto? Ja, ja, ja, sabía que no tararías en reaccionar. De todas formas, estábamos seguros de que ella era la hija de Kogoro Mouri, y pensábamos pedir una recompensa por su vida a su padre si no conseguíamos sacarla palabra  
  
¡Tire el arma!- exigió de nuevo Megure.  
  
Prepárate para morir, Kudo- Gin apuntó de nuevo con la pistola a Shinichi, pero éste seguía sin poder moverse.- Es para mí un honor convertirme en tu asesino.  
  
¡Inspector, el criminal va a disparar!- gritó uno de los policías.  
  
¡No!- Ran intentó correr hasta el joven detective, pero el inspector Megure la detuvo.  
  
¡Movilizad a todos los hombres! ¡No permitáis que ese tipo asesine a Kudo!  
  
Rápidamente, los policías que estaban más cerca de ellos apuntaron al MIB. Pero Gin estaba desesperado. Y disparó a Shinichi justo en el pecho.  
  
¡Maldición! ¡Cogedle!  
  
Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
  
Si pudiera ser tu Dios  
  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
  
puede ser mi salvación  
  
Todos los policías que estaban alrededor de él inmovilizaron a Gin y le esposaron. El hombre se reía de su crimen como un loco y no hizo nada por impedir su arresto.  
  
El inspector, Ran, y dos policías corrieron hacia el joven detective. Giraron su cuerpo y pudieron comprobar que respiraba con serias dificultades. Lo veía todo borroso  
  
¿Dónde está esa maldita ambulancia?- preguntó Megure. Uno de los policías se acercó él:  
  
Señor, la ambulancia ala que llamó Kudo está metida en un atasco sin salida, y los otros hospitales están mandando ambulancias a la A-231 por un accidente en cadena.  
  
Llevaos a ese hombre a comisaría- dijo el inspector Megure a los que habían arrestado a Gin, que miraba a Shinichi triunfante.  
  
Hay. otro.- dijo Shinichi. A cada palabra tenía que respirar de nuevo- otro. hombre. en. los con. contenedores.  
  
No hables, Shinichi.- aconsejó Ran con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  
Vosotros id a buscar al otro. yo iré a llamar al hospital más cercano.  
  
Shinichi. pronto te pondrás bien, tranquilo- dijo Ran, pero ni ella misma lo creía Se está muriendo, Ran, y lo sabes.  
  
Entre las frías tinieblas de la muerte, Shinichi pudo percibir la presencia de Ran a su lado, aunque ya prácticamente no veía ni oía, pero era imposible no saber a quién pertenecía esa voz cálida.  
  
Ran.- dijo Shinichi, acercando una mano para acariciar el rostro de la chica de la última vez. Concentrándose un poco, pudo ver con mejor claridad a su amiga, y, para su pesar, vio que estaba llorando.- No llores por mí. estás mucho más guapa cuando sonríes.- la chica forzó una pequeña sonrisa.- Así me gusta. lo último que querría ver es verte llorar. así me podré llevar tu bello rostro al más allá.  
  
Shinichi.  
  
Quiero ser tu héroe  
  
si pudiera ser tu Dios  
  
porque salvarte a ti mil veces  
  
puede ser mi salvación  
  
puede ser mi salvación  
  
- Ran yo.- ya no pudo decir más. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y sólo pudo articular cuatro últimas palabras:  
  
Quiero ser tu héroe...  
  
The End.  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡Qué bonito.! Vale, vale, es muy trágico, y Shinichi se muere, y él y Ran no se besan, (no!!!!! ;_;) encima os habéis quedado con las ganas de saber porqué c*** Shin recupera su cuerpo tomando de nuevo el veneno. Ni idea, sorry ^^UUUUUU. de todas formas, pensaba que quizá convendría hacer una segunda parte -eso si me dejan suficientes reviews claro XD-. ya veremos. ¡¡Gracias por leer este fic, y dejen sus reviews!! ¡¡Chao!! ^_^  
  
Silver Lady 


End file.
